


types

by civillove



Series: seblaine drabble prompts from tumblr [39]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anisstaranise asked:</p>
<p>When it comes to boys, Sebastian always thought he had a type; athletic, outgoing, loves a good party- but then he found himself falling hard and fast for the shy and adorably nerdy Blaine Anderson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	types

When it comes to boys, Sebastian always thinks he has it figured out.

A lot of things come to him very easily, naturally;  his studies, quick wit, ability to adapt, lacrosse, getting things that he wants, persuasion and most importantly: boys. He’s never had an issue with things like that. Even guys who claim to be straight play into his hands perfectly. One simple touch or flick of his tongue can change an entire person’s disposition.

It’s that simple.

 

And the easiest ones are the boys who pretend they want nothing to do with him. They fall the hardest. The fastest. Who suck too hard and grab too anxiously and leave nips and bruises and hickies. But Sebastian doesn’t mind—not really. He’s had enough that he thinks he might have developed a type without really realizing it. Athletic, obviously. He appreciates a perfect body type, someone who takes care of themselves. Outgoing because he doesn’t want to have to do _all_ the work in luring them into bed. He’s determined but he’s not desperate. Finding one at a good party is always optional, but they’re more willing to try something new in the back of a bathroom stall if that’s where he decides he wants to find his flavor of the week.

Maybe he does have a type. It’s not something he tries to pay attention to though, the point is he gets what he wants when he wants it.

And he thinks it’s as easy as that.

That is until one boy goes _against_ his type. And it’s all downhill from there.

Blaine Anderson is everything Sebastian doesn’t think he should be attracted to. He’s _tiny_ and while that might be great for some sexual positions he lacks a muscular tone. His arms are great and he’s got an ass he can bounce a quarter off of but…he’s got a little bit of a tummy too (which is so not cute, it’s not. Sebastian does not use the word cute ever) and he’s annoyed by the fact that he doesn’t seem to wear socks with his shoes and shows off his ankles too much.

It’s not just how he looks (though his mouth, and curly hair when it isn’t gelled too much are persuasive factors, not to mention his pants seem to always be as tight as sin, so Sebastian knows he’s…well _endowed)_ but it’s his personality too, the way he carries himself and behaves around other people. Blaine is _nice,_ far too nice for a normal person to be. Like he actively tries to be whatever someone else needs when they need it. Sebastian doesn’t understand the _point_ of behaving that way; Blaine turns himself into a human doormat. He can see people taking advantage of him well before Blaine realizes it’s happening.

But that’s just the thing, Blaine is still _kind_ where Sebastian wouldn’t be. And maybe that’s what he likes about him.

Sebastian has also learned just from spending time with Blaine that he’s incredibly shy at first. It takes him a while to break open his shell and encourage him to come out, that sassy attitude of his quickly keeping up with his sharp tongue—but he still catches him off guard sometimes. One sexual innuendo or inference makes Blaine blush. The kind of pink that kisses all the way down to his neck. A place Sebastian wants to follow with his lips.

He’s also incredibly (albeit somewhat adorable once the rambling starts) nerdy about certain topics. Blaine doesn’t need the encouragement to gush about Broadway shows, or the difference between some books and the portrayal of movies, he’s gone into long conversations about superheroes (Captain America, especially) and how many bowties he has (twenty-five) which are all organized by color, fabric and pattern.

Sebastian hangs up the phone with him one night and pauses, for a long moment, because he has no idea how it’s happened but he’s seemingly fallen hard and fast for someone who is completely not his type.

And this is the _first_ time that he’s not quite sure he knows what he’s doing in terms of guys.

They’re in the Dalton library finishing up papers when Sebastian feels Blaine’s eyes on him from across the table. “Speak your mind.” He says after a moment, because he’s felt him staring for the past ten minutes without saying a word.

Blaine hesitates one second longer before clearing his throat. “I think we should go out on a date.”

Sebastian looks up at that. “A date?” He smirks. “Did you want to go _steady_ with me Blaine Anderson?”

The shorter laughs, the noise echoing in the empty library and making Sebastian’s stomach bubble with warmth. “You’re such an ass.”  

He hums, shrugging his shoulder. “An ass you want to date.”

“Maybe, I’m quickly changing my mind.” Blaine teases.

Sebastian smirks, leaning back against his seat and nudging his ankle against Blaine’s. “I don’t believe you. You’re as easy to read as an open book.”

Blaine leans forward on the table, giving him a slow smile with bright hazel eyes. “Maybe I am, maybe I’m not. Guess you’ll have to find out, won’t you.”

The taller smiles slowly, his eyes ticking to Blaine’s lips before licking his own. “Yeah, I guess I will.”

Something that’s definitely in his type? Cheeky shits like Blaine Anderson who are just the right amount of confident.


End file.
